The General's Daughter
by DaughterofGiJoe
Summary: General Hawks daughter was kidnapped as a child and is now back as thirty-five year old adult she meets the Comedian aka John Jameson a GIJOE and romance follows.
1. Chapter 1

**The General's Daughter**

I walked to the café in New York to grab my usual large skim latte, two sugars to go. A man nearby said "I'll buy it for you."

I glanced at him. He had large muscular body with dark brown hair and large mop of hair. His eyes, deep blue, good-looking and in his early fifties for sure, he could be an older version of Jake Gyllenhaal my Hollywood crush, but he looked homeless, his clothes looked wrecked, except for his military pants and his beard looked unkempt.

I gave him a look up and down and said, "Are you sure you can afford it? I don't mean to be rude but…

He winked at me and said, "Yeah beautiful I can afford it. He handed the cashier the money and said, "Can I get a long black as well?''

The cashier said, "Sure Sir, I'll just check your money, okay?"

The man said, "Sure." He was blushing.

The cashier finished counting the money picked it all up and said, "All good Sir, here's your change." The man picked up the coins thanking the cashier, then mumbled something.

I said, "Do you want to go over there and wait for our coffee?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sure."

We walked over to where the others were waiting, not saying anything to each other.

The barista yelled out ''Large skim latte with two sugars and one large long black!"

I took my coffee and said,"Thanks."

I turned to thank the man, although he was already walking out the door with his coffee, I caught up to him and said, "Hey mate…. wait."

He turned around and said, "Oh hi it's you."

I said," Yes, I just wanted to thank you for buying me this coffee." I held up the coffee cup and said, "Thanks Mate."

He said, "Your welcome. "Then turned his head. ''Wait up mate, do I get a name and why you bought me this coffee anyways''? I said.

He turned around appearing blushed, pushing his right foot around in a nervousness way and said,

''I like you."

I said "Well then bloody oath mate don't start walking away if you like me, don't you want to get to know me and get my name… I have time?

He says," You mean it?"

I say, "Sure mate why not?"

He says, "Just before you thought I was a homeless bum or something."

I blush and say, "Sorry Mate I didn't mean to be rude, my mistake will you forgive me mate?"

He says, "Sure. Your Australian, aren't you?"

I laugh and give him a wink, "Bloody oath mate! how'd you figure that out?"

He says, "Well your accent and that you keep saying mate." He looks down and then looks up and Says," Your cute."

I blush and say, "Thanks handsome."

As he touches his scruffy beard…he says, "You think…you think I'm handsome?"

I smile blushing and say, "Yes I do mate, your scruffy but you still have the look about you, especially those blue eyes." He takes off his sunnies and says, ''You like my eyes''?

I blush and say, "Yeah mate this will sound ridiculous but their very blue like the ocean, deep blue."

He asks, "What do you mean ridiculous?"

I blush and say, "it's just a bit romantic talk I notice things like a writer that's all it may sound ridiculous to you though. But I do mean it. You must think me stupid, right?"

He says, "No I don't, I like you, I told you that."

I smile and offer my hand and say, "Well I should introduce myself then, my names Cecilia Albernathy."

He accepts my hand and shakes it as he says, "My names John Jameson, please to meet you beautiful."

I say, ''Well would you like to go for a walk to a park and have a chat John or are you busy?"

He ruffles his beautiful hair and says, "I'm not busy beautiful, I would love to have a walk with you." He winks to someone outside.

I say, "Good let's go then mate."

We walk outside and John says, "Bye James." To some guy on the street, who appeared to be dressed better than John, the man was good-looking with dark black hair. He grabs onto John's arm and says, "What did I say John? I told you."

He says, "I know James I know." He looks down and whispers, "Still."

The guy whispers," Don't worry about that John."

He says, "I won't James, I guess I do look like that."

The guy says,"Yeah you do." He walks off.

We walk on in the other direction.

When I look at John, he says ''What''? I look away and say nothing... Thinking…. Isn't he going to start a conversation, or do I?

He looks away and mumbles something.

We get to the end the street and John points down the street and says, "There's Central Park, down that way, do you want to go down there?"

I say, "Sure John, sounds good to me, I'm new to New York so I wouldn't know the area."

He says, "Cool…..So, "Where do you come from Cecilia?"

I say, "I'm originally from a country town called Wagga Wagga but I hated that place so I moved to Sydney when I was sixteen. How about you mate? Are you originally from New York?"

He smiles and says, " No beautiful I'm from Wyoming."

I say, "Cool where from in Wyoming? Not that I've ever been there but I'm curious mate."

He says, "I'm from a small town in the Rocky Mountains of Wyoming.''

I smile and say, "Do you come from the town like me or are you a farm boy?"

He asks, "You come from Wyoming?''

I laugh and say, "No I meant I came from Wagga Wagga but I grew up in the town. I'm not really much of a country girl, never have been."

He says, "Yeah well I'm a country boy at heart always have, always will be."

I smile and say, "Well that's the first time you've sounded proud and confident this entire conversation."

He stands at the lights holding his coffee and looks at me a little surprised and asks, "I don't appear confident to you?"

I say, "No you don't, but there's nothing wrong with that."

He says, "Well I'm not usually the shy type that's all."

I shrug my shoulders and say, "Well its cool either way."

He says, "No I'm usually very confident." He touches my shoulder and says, "Very confident." He tousles his hair and says, "I am …was nervous that's all."

I begin to walk across the street, when a lady with a pram rushes at me from across the street out of nowhere and yells," Watch out!"

I move and cross the street, ''I didn't see her coming'' I said to John.

He laughs and says, "That's New York for you." He takes a swig of his coffee.

I laugh and say, ''I guess it is.''

So how old are you John?''

He says, ''A lot older then you.''

I laugh and ask, "How old do I look?"

He says, "Twenty-one."

I blush and say, Thirty- five actually''

He appears shocked and replies Wow, you look good for your age''.

I laugh and say, thanks mate you still didn't tell me your age?''

He blushes and says, ''Oh I'm forty-five I may look older but I've been through lot these past few years.''

I nod and say, "Yes, I can tell but what's with the military pants and boots? Did you used to be in the military?''

He stops and says, "Yeah there not just a fashion accessory, I know I look a mess but I just got back.'' He scuffs his hair and says, ''it's a bit of a long story actually.''

I say, "Geez Mate that's alright I didn't realize. Although, I did see the dog tags, but I also noticed your chain with a ring on it, were you married?''

He grabs his chains and dog tags and puts underneath his shirt, he looks embarrassed and says, ''Sorry beautiful….. Do you still want to have coffee with me?''

I say, "I'll still have coffee with you just will tell me …did your wife die?''

He sighs and says, ''No it was just a bad break up that's all. Do we have to talk about my ex? ''He looks at me in a cringeworthy look and asks, ''Please, can we talk about anything else?''

I blush and say, "Sorry John I wasn't trying to make a thing of it. We just met and here I am pestering you about your past love life. I hope you're not turned off me completely, so do you want to go sit down in that seat over there at Central Park?''

He says, ''Love to beautiful, thanks for changing the subject.'' Then he turns to me and says, ''Trust me beautiful I'm not turned off by you, I think you're sweet.''

We smile at each other and walk on to the closest bench.

I look at him and he says, "Cecilia do you think I could get your number?"

I look at what he's holding, it's a smart phone the latest one, better than mine and I don't mention it but I realize he's not homeless otherwise he wouldn't have a smart phone. So, he's definitely not lying about just getting back, there I thought he was a homeless VET.

I say, "Sure."

He looks at me expectantly and I say, "04-"

He puts it in his phone quick with his fingers like a teenager not a man in his 40's, he smiles and says, "Thanks, will I see you again?"

I look surprised and ask, "You want to go already? We just got here. Don't you want to chat first?"

He puts his phone away and says, "Sure, I'm fine with it if you are?"

I say, "Yeah mate. I thoughts that's why we came to chat?"

He says, Yes, beautiful. So how long have you been in New York?''

I look at my Huawei phone and say, ''ten hours exactly.''

He says, "Yeah so five-thirty this morning?''

I say, ''Yeah exactly. So where do you live and how long have been in New York?''

He smiles and says, ''New York not that long, I used to live in Connecticut with my wife and kids.''

I ask, ''You have kids? How many?''

He says, "Yeah I do. Two.'' Then his face closes and he says, ''Look I think this was bad idea okay I should go.'' He strokes my face and says, ''Bye beautiful.''

I say, ''John if you like me don't give up so easily.''

He says, ''You mean you don't want me to go?''

I ask with a look of surprise, ''Why on earth would I want you to go for John?''

He says, ''Well because I have kids and I've been married. At your age won't that get in the way of young full life?''

I laugh and say, '' John, I told you, I'm thirty- five. I'm not like those young people, busy doing everything I can before I die tomorrow, sort of how most young people live life. I'm more so take things day to day, take things slow type. Also, most men my age have had previous relationships although, their kids are not teens like yours probably are. But still it's no problem to me, if it's not problem to you?

He smiles and says, ''Well cool then I'll sit down.'' He sits down beside me.

I say, '' So anything you want to ask me?''

He says, ''Yes, well I got lots of questions actually. ''

I say, ''So?''

He sits forward and says, ''Well what do you for a living?''

I say,'' I work in animal welfare, I work for RSPCA although have a job trial on Monday with ACPCA Brooklyn animal welfare.''

He says, ''Cool I hope you get it. So, you do you like working with animals?''

I say, ''I love it, it's the kind of job you have to love otherwise why on earth are you there for if not to help the animals?''

He chuckles and says, ''There's probably people who say that about every job like my job for instance, some people who are in the military not because they love the job but just because they ended up there. '' I look at him surprised and give him a look. He says, '' Oh no! not me! I love my job, but there's always people in careers or job positions whatever you want to call it who don't love their jobs.''

I begin to ask questions about what he specifically does in the military, making jokes to lighten the mood. We talk about our jobs for a while and why we love what we do. John explained, he always knew the military career was for him, ever since the September 11th.  
John began to share how he was marines for three tours and then he went to BUDS to became a navy seal sniper. Now he tells me he's in another unit but he won't tell anything more.

We're laughing and chatting away, I've drank most of my coffee, then I think, shit, Ninja. My pup in the apartment. I stand up suddenly and say, ''I gotta get going John I forgot my dog at new apartment, she's probably causing all sorts of trouble.''

He says, ''Okay will I see you again?''

I say, '' Tomorrow, but I gotta go right now.''

He says, ''Wait a second, you aren't brushing me off are you? I mean is there really a dog in your apartment causing trouble?''

I say, ''Yes John, I'll write down the restaurant and time for tomorrow on your mug, can i?''

He nods and gives me his cup, I take a sharpie from my bag and write down. ''Tetsuo's 6:30pm tomorrow.''

He smiles and says, '' I know Tetsuos I'll meet you there, and by the way I will call you today to check. Seeya beautiful.''

I kiss him on the cheek and say , ''Bye John.''

I ran off to Park slope to my new apartment.

It's a three-bedroom fancy condo I brought already furnished just that morning, my agent helped me snap up the luxurious 2-million-dollar property. I wanted three bedrooms since I need the space for my comics and books when they arrive from Sydney after lunch tomorrow. I hear my dog Ninja, in the apartment barking… I didn't think, I should have bought her with me. She's a kelpie pup eight weeks old. I hear howling and see I 've made an impression on my new neighbours, who are hanging round the door.

I say, "Excuse me coming through."

A big fat guy looks me up and down and says, "Who are you?"

I say, "I live here." I shake my keys and say, "Sorry about my dog folks. I should have taken her with me for a walk."

The crowd gathered grumbles and talks at me all at once, I just look at them bewildered.

"Quiet everyone!" A man steps in the crowd who looks like horror video game detective, he says, "Folks, I'm sure she has an explanation as to why she's here with her dog and we didn't hear there was a new renter in the building besides Harry here."

I cough and say, "Actually I brought this place for 2 million dollars and a bit more from the owner this morning. A quick sale."

All their eyes go wide, and they start whispering to each other, looking at me up and down. The detective smiles and introduces himself with a handshake and says, "Hi I'm Dave Castellanos."

I shake hands and say, "Hi, I'm Cecilia Albernathy."

He smiles and says, "Nice name." Thanks, I said.

He introduces me to everyone else and says, " I live across from you, I'm the detective for Brooklyn homicide NYPD. I only make enough to live here because of wife. She's a private psychologist and we put in together to buy it. But you, how does a young girl like you afford it? Are you a model?"

More whispering and I laugh and say, "No mate, I'm a size 12, plus size no way I'm a model. I'm a novelist."

He laughs and says, ''Sorry dear, don't take as an offence your good looking that's all, but your right you're not the skinny type.'' He blushes nervously I assume it's his wife who coughs and he says, 'Welcome to our building, but please don't leave your dog at home alone it's not a good first impression with your neighbours."

I blush and say, "Sorry it won't happen again." I look around the neighbours seem happy with that, then I say, "Well I'll go in if everything's okay now?"

Dave smiles and says, "Yeah go on."

I open my door and Ninja rushes out and starts yelping at everyone especially me, I pick her up and say, "Sorry girl, won't happen again. I'm home Ninja I'm home."

They all laugh and start walking away, the big fat guy winks at me but one guy from upstairs the skinny preppy but unkempt and definitely into more reactional drugs then working by the looks of him. It appears his glory days are over and he's no longer the smart rich kid no more.

He says, "Hey beautiful, do you want to go out on a date?"

I say, "No thanks sir.''

He leans on the wall and says, ''The names Harry.''

I say, "Bye Harry.''

I go inside and then I see the mess Ninjas left behind and I say, "Oh no."

Harry laughs and says, "Serves your right, if you had said yes beautiful, I would have helped you."

I roll my eyes, walk in and slam the door behind me.

I look at Ninja and say, "What a mess."

She just growls at me, I look in the mirror.

I look at the lines on my forehead and say, ''Twenty-one, yeah right.''

I look at my white skin and see I have no pimples today.

Clear skin, good.

Dark eyes and long black hair that reaches the middle of my back and despite my snow-white skin, my dark hair and eyes make me look Spanish, I get that from Chilean Grandmother. My hair is put back neatly in a pony tail. A long fringe that splits round my angular face and no middle of the fringe. Medium sized red lips and a normal nose nothing special, thick well waxed eyebrows, natural shaped. Not like I went to the beauty salon, which I did.

Slender neck meets big breasts, size F on the right and size E on the left. And my big bum… Well, what's left of me being obese. I'm now size 12 from a size 24 and 70kg from a 135kg. I still have thick legs but not as thick as they used to be and have a flat stomach from working out, no stretch marks anymore. Since I got laser surgery on my stomach, thighs and legs. This has increased my self-esteem after losing weight…. I wanted to look good. I have freckles on my hands, arms, legs and feet unfortunately from getting burnt when I was a young kid in the Australian sun.

I'm wearing jeans, a belt, military boots and a hoodie with the hoodie down. I stop obsessing about my looks and focus on cleaning up.

I picked up poop off the floor with plastic bags and throw them in the big bag, then I pick all the other destroyed cushion fluff and any I should throw out that she ruined. I take it all downstairs to the carpark bin, Ninja following me yapping away. I get back upstairs and scrub the rug and once its clean I mop the floor. Then once its clean, I throw the water in my private small laundry with a big basin. And I'm done.

I look at Ninja and she just barks and growls at me, I pick her up and cuddle her and say, "It's okay Ninja I'm here now."

She barks happily and licks my face, I then hear a knock at the door. I put her down and get the door, it's a military man and I a beautiful lady in her sixties, her mid-sixties, he looks more like early seventies.

He speaks and says, ''Hi I'm General Hawk and this is my wife Carrie Albernathy. We're looking for Cecilia Albernathy. Is she here?''

I look them both up and down and I realize that's my parents, they've both gotten older but its definitely them.

I ask, "Dad is that you? Mom is that you?''

They both look up me up down and say , ''Cecilia!''

I say, "Yes it's me in the flesh, how did you find me?"

He said, "Wasn't that hard, once you used your fingerprint at customs it popped onto the national missing persons radar and they sent me the intel.''

I said, "Dad…. it's been almost 27 years and you didn't think I was dead? Uncle Henry said he sent you guys a photograph of me showing you I'd been shot.''

Mom says, ''No Cecilia, Henry wasn't your Uncle and we knew it was fake.

I shook my head and said, ''I'm so surprised, he convinced me that you guys would think I was dead. I was too afraid to find you guys and find out for myself.''

Mom and dad hug me and say, ''We always knew you were alive.''

We hug for a little while I catch the scent of mom's hair which smells like salt air because she likes to walk along the Staten island walkway near the ferry. It's her favourite thing to walk near the sea, go to beach when she can along the east coast, but many a summer she used to take us to her old haunts in California, even she doesn't look like the typical blonde California girl with her jet-black hair. Dad smells like cologne and cigars. His cologne it reminds me of home it's like all the memories from dad and mom and my siblings wash onto from the smell of his cologne and the cigar dad smoked in the study even after an argument with mom about us kids being too loud. Dad wouldn't hide in work forever, he loved mom and spent as much time with he as possible even if we were wild kids. Despite having a General for a father, we were wild, the opposite of military brats.

I gesture into my home and say, "Come in mom and dad.''

They walk in and dad says, "Whew, this looks like a pretty pricey place how'd you afford this?"

I smile and say proudly, "I wrote a novel."

Mom says, ''I heard you wrote a novel. Oh, Cecilia we both so proud of you.''

I say, "Thanks mom and dad, the books called 'Aftermath: The girl who Fell From The Sky.'

A apocalyptical world where all the demons, various demons from hell control earth and a little girl falls from the sky, from a moon colony of humans."

Dad says, '' Well Cecilia I think I already read it and I have to say I loved it, it's nice to know you've kept up with your writing and didn't spend too much time with your head in the clouds.''

I sigh and say, ''Yeah well I still get a bit lost in other worlds.''

They laugh and mom hugs me and says, ''I know Cecilia but isn't that half the fun of reading and writing. Having adventures.''

I laugh and say, ''Yeah mom, definitely.''

Suddenly I hear some music and my mom says, ''Cecilia is that you?''

I say, ''Yeah it is, excuse me for a bit I'll just go to my bedroom and get this.''

Before they can reply I rush to room closing door behind me thinking it'll be my agent, I take my phone out of my pocket…. unknown number. Mmm. I answer it, ''Hello?''

''hello is this Cecilia Albernathy?''

''Yes, it is who is this?''

''Hi its John.''

''John hi, that was quick it's only been an hour, I'm glad you didn't lose my number.''

''No beautiful I wouldn't lose your number, so we still on for tomorrow? ''

''Yes, John definitely I'll see you at Tetsuos at six-thirty.''

''thanks, beautiful I'm glad you picked tomorrow because it's a Friday night, means its payday for me.''

''that's funny I always get paid a different day then everyone else, I get paid Monday.''

''Well that's different, beautiful I'll make sure to remember that. See you tomorrow.''

''See you then handsome.''

''Bye beautiful.''

Then he hangs up and I go out to my parents with a smile on my face.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**The General's Daughter** **Chapter 2**

Mom says, ''Cecilia…. was that a guy?''

'Yeah, we just meet today.'' I responded

Mom says. ''Oh Cecilia! That's great, Is he nice? Is he charming?''

I blush and reply…. ''yes mom, he is'' '

Dad says, ''Well that's good. Can we talk Cecilia?''

I say, ''Sure, would you both like a coffee?''

Dad says, ''Yes Cecilia we'd love some coffee, but can you sit down first and talk to us?''

I take a seat on my lounge and gesture for them to join me, they do.

Dad say, ''Cecilia I've been looking for you for years where have you been?''

Well…. Firstly I was in a place in South America for 6 months where Cobra kept me, then I was in a town called Wagga Wagga, then moved to Sydney and I've been there ever since.''

Mom asks, ''Cecilia, did they hurt you? Did Cobra hurt you?''

I say, ''Of course they did….They beat me up all the time and messed with my head.''

Mom starts crying and dad hugs me and says, ''Cecilia I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I never found you. I looked but Cobra moved you away from reach. They must have changed your name and everything.''

I say, ''Dad to be honest, after Henry kidnapped me and took me to Cobra, I was only with them for 6 months before Henry introduced me to my foster family in Australia. My name was changed, but nothing else''.

Dad says, ''I'm sorry Cecilia, I'm sorry I didn't find you… Please forgive me?''

Mom chokes up and says, ''Please forgive me Cecilia, I'm your mom, I should have looked after you. I wish I was there to protect you from the awful people. Please forgive me.''

I hug them both sitting in front of me, tears running down my cheek, ''There's nothing to forgive its Henry and Cobra's fault.''

Dad says, ''But Cecilia I'm Gijoe. I should have got you from Cobra, I really thought I would find you too in the first year I went looking for you. I kept up hope but after another year went by and was dead end after dead end. I gave up and went back to my work. ''

Mom says, ''I never gave up on Cecilia, your dad and I almost divorced because he wasn't searching anymore nor using his full resources, even though Gijoe was after commission for a while he was working somewhere else, I still thought he had resources that could help.''

I say, ''But you divorce did you mom and dad? You didn't separate?''

Dad says, ''I'm not going to lie to Cecilia we spent some time apart, but when you were nineteen, it would have been the tenth anniversary of you being kidnapped. That's when we came together as a family again and the kids wanted us to talk.''

Mom continued, ''So we did and found that we still loved each other and needed each other more than we realized.''

Dad says, ''Your mom had kept all your things and your room exactly the same, I believed like her again you were still out there. But Gijoe had started up again so I was working and using my resources to track down any leads. Just like your mom, she revitalised my need to find you, she inspired me to not give up on you''

Mom says, ''We when got back together we promised each other to work on finding you and not to give up.''

Dad says, ''So when we got this lead today, the conclusive fingerprint. We knew the day had finally come.-

They both said, ''We have found you!''

They hug me and it felt good, like a weight lifted off my shoulders. To know my parents were out there searching for me all this time.

Then we spoke for hours before heading to dinner at my parent's house to have mum's homemade Spaghetti Bolognese. My siblings arrive for dinner, Clayton 40 and his wife Katy and his three kid's eldest son twelve. Scott 39 and wife Bethany and his three kids. Georgina 37 and three kids but she's a divorced single mom. The others are mad at me for not coming back when I was eighteen or just anytime earlier than thirty-five but dad says, ''Just give them time and they'll forgive you, time heals all wounds. It has been a long time but I'm just glad your back Cecilia even if you are thirty-five.''

We talked for hours into the night which lead to everyone taking off the next day. I spent the night in my old room…. It still hasn't changed one bit. Ninja turtles, Barbie dolls and Gijoes.

The next day, the family was back together catching up on old times and reminiscing on childhood memories. I left mum's to go back home as I needed to feed Ninja and get ready for my date.

I arrived at Tesucto's, a little early…. I can see in the distance a guy looking at me and coming over to me. He looks well dressed, clean shaven unlike John looked earlier today, but he's now standing right of front of me and he says, ''Cecilia, Hi you came.''

I say, ''Yes, of course I came. I'm early, I said six-thirty.''

He says, ''I know I just like to arrive early that's all. You look very beautiful Cecilia.''

I reply, ''Thanks! you look amazing, you sure scrub up nice.''

He smiles and blushes and says, ''Thanks beautiful its been a while since I needed to look nice for anyone.''

I smile and then say, ''Shall we.'' I gesture to the matree de with computer for reservations.

He smiles and said, ''I made a reservation- Cecilia did you?''

I say, ''Thank god, because I didn't realize I needed too.''

He says, ''Well I've got it.'' He leans over the Matree dees computer and says, ''Table for two for Jameson. John Jameson.''

The matree dee doesn't seem annoyed with John for leaning over him, instead he laughs and embraces him, saying ''John hey you old Devil. Looking good.''

John laughs and bear hugs the Matree dee lifting the young Japanese man off the ground. John says, ''Tao good to see you buddy.''

Tao jokes around with John and the looks me and his eyes go wide. Tao looks at John shaking his head and asks, ''How on earth does an old guy like you get such a young beautiful woman?''

I smile Tao and John puts his arm around me and says, ''She has taste Tao that's why.''

Tao says, ''Well John let me show to your seats.''

John and I follow Tao to a nice table by a fountain which is also in view of the kitchen. I tell John as he gets my seat for me like a gentleman.

John says, ''Yes I know I like to be close but not too close, just close enough to get my food quickly I have a big appetite.''

Tao laughs and says, ''Can't you tell from looking at this guy?'' Tao grabs a muscled arm and says, ''I guy like this would definitely eat.''

I laugh and John blushes, then Tao coughs to compose himself and hands us the menu. Then he says, ''So what would you both like?''

I look at menu and say, ''How about some teriyaki sushi or maybe sushi mixed plates to share? What do you think John?''

John nods ands then says, ''Okay Cecilia, how about some teriyaki and some-''

He orders an assortment of sushi and sashimi and then I get a cascade light to drink and he says, ''Imported beer beautiful?''

I say, '' Its not imported beer where I come from mate?'' I give a slap on the arm.

He laughs and Tao does too, then John says, ''I'll just get a Budweiser thanks Tao.''

Then Tao takes our menus and says, ''I'll right back with the beers.''

John says, ''Thanks Tao.''

John glances over to me and says ''So Cecilia tell me about yourself?''

I enjoy writing, I mentioned I am writing a book, I also enjoy a beer and good food.

When I'm talking, John hardly says a word….. I stopped speaking and asked John to tell me about himself, as I was doing all the talking.

John looks at me nervously and says, ''Okay…um..i..''he looks really embarrassed and ready to run so I ask, ''Do you want to be here with me John?''

He looks ashamed of himself for not speaking and grabs my hand and says, ''Yes beautiful, I want to be here.'' He coughs and says, '' I like writing too, I write stories for my son and daughter to read some day.'' He smiles nervously at me.

I smile and say, ''That's great John, could you tell me a story with some humour in it, we'll swap stories. How about John?''

John nods and then clears his throat and starts telling me a story, I listen and nod and ask questions occasionally, they story sounds really good that I'm full of laughter I begin to turn red. That's when he starts to relax and we start to have a great time talking to one another for rest of night, through story telling. First him then me and vice versa.

Then when we realize it's late and time he pays the bill thanks Tao and walks me home.

I kiss him on cheek and then say, ''Thanks for tonight John I had a lovely time.''

He strokes my cheek and says me too beautiful.''

I turn to go and he asks, ''Wait beautiful.''

I ask, ''Yes?''

''Will I see you again?''

''Yes! How about tomorrow? Saturday night six-thirty. Your pick of restaurant?''

''Great Cecilia I'll pick up here at your door. Bye Beautiful.''

''Bye John.''

I go inside to Ninja.


End file.
